Papa por favor
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Papa...podemos hablar? Pregunto ryoma, como le diria lo que habia hecho y lo que esto habia ocasionado, PRIMER fic en PoT Yaoi Mpreg


Hola como estan, bueno primero que anda me presento me llamo Hio Ivanov y soy nueva escribiendo en esta seccion, espero que este fic les agrade es que no se se me vino la idea a la mente, aunque los personajes me quedaron muy occ pero bueno mi intento le hice

Pareja: **TezukaxRyoma**

Adevertencias: es Mpreg, Y Se puede decir que es lemon nwn

Aclaraciones : lo que este entre estos [... y en cursiva es son los recuerdo de ryoma de cómo paso aquella noche

-Papa...podemos hablar?- Pregunto ryoma entrando a la sala de su casa, donde vio a su padre leyendo una de sus típicas revistas de chicas. Se sentía mal por lo que le diría, pero era importante lo que le diría.

-mmm para que enano- le respondió, pero cuando separo su atención de la revista a su hijo, lo noto, no era normal que ryoma actuara nervioso, aunque fuera un padre irresponsable el conocía a su hijo y sabia que algo extraño traía. Además ya se le hacia raro su comportamiento desde hace 2 meses había dejado el equipo de tennis y aunque no lo hubiera querido era la decisión de su hijo

-Ven...- comportándose extrañamente serio guardo su revista esperando a que ryoma se acercara

Ryoma se sentó, era un chico de estatura normal para un niño de 12 años, su cabello negro/verdoso con algunos mechones en la cara, no llevaba su acostumbrada gorra, su piel era de un blanco no muy palida, era un chico de buen cuerpo y ojos miel que podían llegar a parecer los de un felino.

-sabes, esto es difícil de explicar pues ni mama ni nanako estarán pues andan de viaje...y quiera o no...es a ti a quien mas confianza tengo en estos momentos. – trago saliva.

-me agrada saber que puedes confiar en mi- Sonrió, tras eso ryoma se mostraba mas nervioso.

-ne...necesito..tu ayuda- mientras sus ojos se hacían aguosos, y trataba de no llorar.

-estas bien??- le pregunto preocupado, era la primera vez que parecía que su hijo lloraría, y eso para el estaba mal, su hijo no llorarla a menos de que fuera grave.

-Necesito tu ayuda...se trata sobre Tezuka- dijo mirando la cara de Najiro, el ya sabia que ryoma tenia esos gustos y que era novio del capitán del equipo de tennis de seigaku, un joven mayor que ryoma, con el cabello castaño y ojos color canela, no le gustaba mucho esa relación, pero era buena persona, algo frió, y sobre todo un gran tenista lo sabia pues muchas veces los había visto jugar cuando venia a visitar a ryoma o llevaban de clases.

-Te hizo algo?- comenzando a molestarse

-No, como crees, el seria incapaz de eso, pero... se lo que voy a decirte te molestara, así que por favor mantén la calma- bajo la mirada, le daba vergüenza hablar de ello y mas con su padre

_[Una noche nos tocamos con desesperación, sin saber porque termine tirado en su cama con su cuerpo encima del mió. Comenzó a besarme como nunca antes lo había hecho, podía sentir sus manos bajo mi camisa, tocándome por todos lado, hasta que desesperados me la quito tirándola al suelo. Mis mejillas rojas se encontraban y mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entrecerrada, dejando es capar suaves gemidos en son de que continuara..._

-yo..yo me acoste con tezuka- susurro esperando no ser oido

-Ryoma!!! Aun eres un niño...tienes 12 años... – Giro su cabeza evitando el contacto de vista con su hijo, el cual en silencio dejaba es capar algunas lagrimas.

_[Tezuka se desnudo frente de mi, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida y sin saber como yo me encontraba besando y lamiendo su pecho en un intento de ser yo quien mandara, pero el era mas grande por 3 años, por lo tanto mas fuerte así que fácilmente volvió a colocarme bajo el. Masajeo mi miembro, era una sensación agradable, me sentía en el cielo...se detuvo e hice un ruido en protesta, el rió antes mi desagrado .se arrodillo frente de mi y lentamente comenzó a introducir en su boca mi miembro, como a jugar con su lengua alrededor de el moviéndola por todos lados haciendo gritar de place, empecé a sudar, no quería que ese momento terminara, me corrí en su boca y el me probo por primera vez. Estábamos a punto de ser uno. Tomo un poco de lubricante y comenzó a untárselo, vi como sentía placer por su cuenta y la sola imagen de el me excito. Sus enormes ojos cafes me miraron con deseo. Termino de untarlo y se acerco a mi. Beso nuevamente mi boca y respire hondo cuando nos hubimos separado. Me tomo de las caderas y lentamente me penetraba, lance un grito de dolor, era insoportable lo que me estaba haciendo, nunca pensé que el amor doliera tanto. Por fin logro estar completamente dentro de mi y respire tranquilo, pero el problema ahora seria como iba a salir por lo estrecho que era. Para Tezuka eso no fue problema pues lo saco rápidamente para volverlo a meter lo mas dentro posible tocando un punto que me volvió loco, mezclando el dolor con el placer. Ambos comenzábamos a sudar, el cabello castaño de Tezuka le caia empapado sobre la cara, tener a mi novio de esa forma era una maravilla. Siguió embistiéndome un buen rato. Se corrió dentro de mi y sentí su semen invadirme por completo. Con eso pudo salir mas fácil de mi y agotado se recostó a mi lado. Cerro sus ojos y yo lo bese. Me abrazo y así nos quedamos dormidos, sin saber lo que adentro de mi estaba pasando.._

-Estas mal ryoma!! Como pudiste acostarte con el?? Aun estas muy pequeño, tenias una carrera en el tennis, eras buen estudiante!! Y mira lo que ha pasado por acostarte con el- le regañaba un Nanjiro muy histérico

-Dijo que se iba a casar conmigo...tal vez podemos formar una familia!!! Solo quiero el apoyo de mi propia familia.- lloraba mientras le decia a su padre que quería irse a vivir con Tezuka, nada lo hacia mas feliz que el. Incluso era mejor que el tennis.

-alguien mas sabe de esto?- pregunto agarrando nuevamente la revista, ignorando lo mas que podía a su hijo, le partía el alma verlo llorar

- la entrenadora Sumire, esta en contra de esto, dice que debería desistir. Dije que somos muy chicos, y yo estoy consiente de eso, pero...ya lo hice no puedo retractarme...-

-por primera vez esa vieja piensa en algo bien –

-Que!!! Quieres que lo saque de mi?? Ya lleva tres meses en mi interior, seria un asesinato el aborto-

_[un mese después de esa noche, resulto que estaba embarazado, Tezuka se lleno de alegría, y yo también, su familia nos apoyaba y sabia que nanako y mi madre también, pero mi padre no estaría muy de acuerdo, tenia miedo de enfrentarme a el pensé que me reclamaría el haber dejado el tennis durante estos 2 últimos meses, sin razón aparente pero no me dijo nada, el día que Tezuka me propuso matrimonio me arme de valor, sabia que cuando el bebe naciera nos casaríamos y nos iríamos a vivir a un departamento que nos daría la familia de el_

-Nos apoyaras?? O estare solo de tu parte??- pregunto con solo un camino húmedo de lo que fueron lagrimas, le daba coraje que su padre no fuera apoyarlo en una situación así, porque sin importar lo que hubieran pasado el era su padre.

-No lo se- giro su vista de la revista a su hijo

-Es que si tan solo vieras lo bien que me trata, nunca me grita, a menos que sean en los entrenamientos, siempre es dulce conmigo este alguien o no, el la mejor persona que he conocido y me encantaría estar siempre a su lado- sonrió al pensar en los buenos momentos

-Ryoma...-

-Nos apoyaras... no te pido mucho mas que quieras al que sera tu nieto y vayas a mi boda- pregunto desviando la mirada, no tenia ya valor necesario para poder verlo a los ojos.

-...-

-Estamos enamorados y nada podrá separarnos-

-Ryoma- se levanto de su lugar y se acerco para abrazarlo, la noticia que acababa de recibir era fuerte, el ya sabia que de algunos años que su hijos naciera que era posible los embarazos de hombres, y que eran delicados- Claro que querré al enano y estaré en tu boda, no te dejare solo en esta situación...-

Desde afuera de la casa espera Tezuka, sonriendo porque su pequeño había logrado enfrentar a su padre. Rió para sus adentros, se veia tan lindo ryoma cuando lloraba... lastima que no haya sido el quien limpiara sus lagrimas esta vez.

Sabian que su vida sera muy buena juntos y que pasara lo que pasara los tres seria felices..

**Fin**

Bueno eso es todo. Espero me dejen review y me digan que opinan, ya que con eso sabre si sirvo para esta seccion o no ( acepto anonimos )

Bueno hasta pronto (espero )

Bye bye


End file.
